Various automobiles include, within passenger seating, a grab-handle for occupants to use during operation and while entering or exiting the vehicle. These grab-handles can be retractable or fixed proximate the headliner of a vehicle. Because of the elevated position of the headliner, various hooks can be disposed near the grab-handle where coats and other clothing can be hung during use of the vehicle.